


There For You

by daivinchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shifters, Supernatural - Freeform, daisugaweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daivinchi/pseuds/daivinchi
Summary: How could a day that seemed so harmless end with Suga in tattered clothing and a wild beast saving him, only to transform into a naked human minutes later?





	There For You

The dark fur that once covered the entire body slowly disappeared, retracting into the pores until all that remained on the man's muscular arms was regular human hair. The blood continued to drip down into the crimson puddle on the muddy floor and Sugawara was not aware of how to tend to a wound where all that laid was the muddy underground. The man had yet to open his eyes, the mouth slight parted, he watched as their chest slowly rose up before it slowly fell down again. His breathing was shallow, that much Sugawara understood. 

It was disheartening. Watching and waiting, unable to help the dying man, Suga sunk to the damp ground, his legs no longer willing to bear anymore of his tired body. Parts of the dirt wall crumbled atop his shoulders and he ev felt some sprinkle atop his head, but he only let his head press deeper against dirt. 

How could a day, that seemed so harmless end with him in tattered clothing and a wild beast saving him, only to transform into a human minutes later?

It was unbelievable. 

It was ridiculously frightening, that even the idea of hoping it was a mere nightmare was blasphemy. 

Waiting for his legs to feel again and not twitch about whilst trying to push himself up, he continued to bounce between the choices of staying back or running away. Away from the chaos the woods here held. Staying back meant he had to trust the man before him enough to know, that the reason Sugawara was saved was not to become this man’s next meal. After all there was no denying he was a beast, and humans could possibly be in the diet of a monster. Yet, if he chose to escape the cramped room, he would have to face the feral creatures above and he had absolutely no confidence he would make it back to the town in one piece. 

When Suga first moved to the small college town, he was happy. It was only forty-five minutes away from the big city so if he ever needed to, going on the bus would never be too much of a hassle and the college he was attending was a great one as well. It had been a year, and nothing like today had ever occurred, nor has he ever heard about it. And if such an event has occurred, said person must’ve not made it out to speak of the truth within these woods. 

Moving his head side to side, he let his hair mix with the mud, enjoying the cooling sensation it gave. It was much better than this morning, where the AC in his room died out. He had thought there was an issue with the cord, but when the landlord came in to check they commented on the fact that it was an old one, and if Sugawara bought someone from town to fix or replace it the landlord would bargain for him a great deal.

So that’s what he did.

Ventured into the sunny town, smiling at the lady in the flower shop as he did everyday, and getting someone to come in to fix his AC in the late afternoon. Though that is all he had initially came for in the town, he thought back to his almost empty refrigerator. It was Saturday, and though he preferred to buy some of his produce from the farmer’s market the supermarket six blocks away was the best option he had. 

The day had been going well, as it usually does. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that the technician was running late and the sun had begun to set. The landlord assure Sugawara that him being late would give him an even better price. So he hoped in the end that would be worth it.

Nearly another hour later, he looked out of his room to see bright lights flashing. Assuming the technician arrived, he briskly went down the stairs to greet him. But something about the lights drew him, he continued to stare and slowly take steps forward, until the light was blinding and everything around him went white.

It was as if he were floating, a blanket wrapped around him keeping him in comfort and all logic seemed to have vanished for he never questioned the entire situation. 

That is, until his hit the ground that was cluttered with branches and bugs wafting by giving him the creeps. He remembered looking all around him and seeing nothing but tall trees, which was only because the evening still had some light left to it. But after wandering around a bit, trying to find a trail his eyes could hardly adjust to the dark so he had to blindly feel his way through hoping there was a place he could hide until daybreak.

He wasn’t sure when, but whilst his mind preoccupied on finding a place to stay he hadn’t noticed the rough bark had gone soft, small hairs brushing between his fingertips. It wasn’t until he felt the tip of something wet did he jolt pulling back and froze in his steps. Sometimes he was shocked by his own ability to quickly think things through. If it were a dog or any animal of such nature he shouldn’t run unless he wanted to be chased. Then again, remaining frozen wasn’t the best either. If only there was some source of light available, that way he would know what was nearby and what way would be the best to run.

As if hearing his prayers, a golden light illuminated the small area around him, just enough for him to stare back at a wild animal baring all of its teeth. It had ashy fur, and eyes as gold as the morning sun.As if on cue, growls erupted all around him, and while he slowly glanced around him surprised none of them were making any moves, he wondered where the light source was coming from. He looked up and squinted. Someone must’ve been above him, but whoever was up there seemed to have had no intention of helping him either. 

He remained still, his mind now on trying to find a way to escape, but every time his eyes remained a few seconds too long on a point he was sure he could get through, a wolf would step into his line of sight.

As if the wolves heard something, their ears perked up and the five of them barked at each other before stepping away from the light. He wasn’t sure what was going on and whether or not to sprint away from the place. But when the growls erupted, it sent chills through his spine and left behind goosebumps throughout his body.

“Down boys. I didn’t order you yet.” A soft voice called out, a voice that held enough power to keep the wolves at bay. “My, what an unfortunate circumstance for you dear.” With the lamp held before Suga he could see clearly the features of the one who held the lamp. A woman. Truthfully a beauty, the way the soft golden glow of the lamp cascading across her dark eyes, her long lashes creating shadows across her high cheekbones, following down her long thin nose to her sculpture like lips, in summary she was a beauty that was breathtakingly frightening. 

Another wolf begun to grown, and if it wasn’t for the angle in which she turned her face, he could’ve seen the way her eyes turned a bright blue, leaving the wolf whimpering. 

“If those mischief makers hadn’t picked you up you might’ve been safe. No one ventures willingly into the woods these days. But when they do, they never make it out. For we are far too famished to take pity and we too need our nourishment from time to time no?” The woman took a step closer, pulling out a pair of glasses. “Much better.” She commented, before drawing her mouth into a thin line. Her eyes seemed to scan Suga’s whole body, and with a hum he watched with awe her eyes glow a bright sapphire blue.

“What is your name?” It was as if she was elsewhere, “My name is Kiyoko.” 

“Sugawara.” He spoke softly after a moment of hesitation. 

A hum in response before Suga jolted back in surprise from the wolves howling, their tongue lolling out of their mouths.

“Well Sugawara, shall we play a game?” Kiyoko walked next to a wolf the colour of the muddy earth he stood atop of, he watched silently as she caressed its fur. “My wolves here are very hungry. A month has passed, and it would be a shame if they went another day without food no?”

“I suppose so.” He sputtered after he got a glance from Kiyoko, her eyes still glowing a bright blue.

“But, it would be no fun if I just handed you to them wouldn’t it?” Kiyoko smiled softly as she looked at each of the wolves.

“I guess so.” The Suga paused. “Excuse me! You don’t mean to actually feed me to them right?!” He gulped eyes wide. 

“Oh, was I not clear? That is exactly what will happen.” Kiyoko nodded. She looked at him as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with the fact that she, a human, or at least somewhat human, was willing to throw him away to wild animals as if he was a piece of dog food.

“I’ll have you know, there will be people who will come looking for me. If they find you and your,” Suga gestured to the wolves that bared their teeth in return, “how exactly do you think they’ll react?”

“That has never happened. The inhabitants know not to venture here. And if someone had entered the woods, they were a lost cause in their eyes. Terrible aren’t they? Your kind.” Kiyoko straightened her black dress. “But since you seem so keen on survival, how about a compromise?”

“A compromise?” Suga exalted. 

“Simple. You seem interesting. Hardly anything occurs in these woods, and my wolves should get more exercise. Especially Roko.” She pointed at a rather large wolf, that had fallen to the ground earlier on, with its tongue lolled out.

“You want me to walk them?” Suga had no idea where this was heading, but he hoped it would be innocent and keep him alive.

“Well, something like that. It’s the best choice for you. Either I give you a minute to run about the woods in search of shelter or a way out, and whether you have found an escape or not, I will release the wolves in search for you. Fear not, the wolves will never venture out of the thicket of these woods, so once you're out you are free. Or,” She pressed, “I will leave you here to be shredded to the bone by my wonderful wolves. I believe you should die within five minutes so it shouldn’t be a terribly long wait till your death.”

All throughout such an otherworldly explanation, Suga’s jaw hung awry. The woman was mad! Absolutely mad to think Suga would go with such a compromise. There had to be a way out, but without even knowing how deep in the woods he was, or if he was in the same part of the woods that his town was next to, the compromise was a big risk. Kiyoko remained silent waiting for Suga’s answer, but if he tried to escape now she would most likely release the wolves and he would be done for.

Finally with a deep inhale, he dared to look into the blue eyes. “I have a condition of my own.” Kiyoko raised her hand prompting him to continue. “Give me that lantern and I will use that as my guide for however long I need to.”

“Very well.” She handed the lantern to Suga, “Though i do wonder how that will benefit you. It will be easier to spot you.” Suga nodded/ He was aware of it. But he had thoughts of his own, that while he had the time to be free, he could use all the light he can get. 

“Then I will leave.” Suga lifted his head, and turned around. He glanced back eyeing the wolves, and hoped he wasn’t being a fool in trusting her compromise. 

“Time will begin now. You are free to go.” 

Suga dashed into the woods, the lantern hitting his forearm as he held it up away from him. He scanned the trees, all with deep claw marks, but no branches strong enough to climb up with it. He knew the chances of him finding the way out were very slim, with limited light and no idea where he was his confidence plummeted. Afterall Kiyoko would not have suggested such a compromise if she knew Suga could in fact leave within a minute. 

The howls had begun and the soft breeze that kept Suga awake picked up speed. He had no idea if a minute in fact had passed, but it didn’t matter. His eyes scanned his surroundings, but none of the trees would work, except one. But he had passed it. Running back would prove to be dangerous, it would mean he would be facing the wolves and if he didn’t get back to the tree he marked quickly enough or climbed high enough by then it would be over. 

Another howl, it was louder. But Suga ran back, a tree high enough for him to reach and climb but he hoped wolves didn’t know how to climb. These wolve may be ridiculously large but even they couldn’t possibly climb a tree could they? All he could do was hope. That was all he had been doing tonight to keep him from going into a panicked frenzy. 

With his eyes squinted he could make out the light marking he engraved into the tree a few feet away. With a sigh of relief he begun to run forward until his eyes saw movement near the tree, he slowed his steps to a stop. 

A growl erupted, before several howls filled the nearly quiet night. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Suga gripped the lantern.

“Shame really. But think of it as your fate, Sugawara. Truthfully if you ran a bit faster in the direction you were before running back, you could’ve actually made it out.” Kiyoko emerged out of the shadows and pulled down her hood. She held out her hand. “The lantern.” The grip on the lantern tightened as he slowly walked towards her. The wolves hadn’t bothered to surround him, but his eyes did not look around to hint to any disobedience. 

Suga lifted the lantern a little too high than necessary and when Kiyoko raised her eyebrow he swung the lantern right at her face. His body had already turn by then, and he didn’t want to look at the aftermath as he ran, the woods now dark he could hear the barks, and feeling the twigs below him snap. Every scrape and tug on his clothes and skin left a sting that he would worry about later, if he ever managed to escape. He ran, and despite his lungs screaming for more air, the wolves barks only got louder, and Suga could feel his legs grow heavier. Until he felt his body collapse, his face sinking into the cold mud. 

The growls were right next to his ear, he was a goner. But he had reached his limit. He felt his clothes being teared at but he had no energy or desire to fight back anymore. But the nip of teeth against his ankle sent jolt of pain and in response he could only let out quiet whimpers. 

The wolves continued to pick and prod at him, none taking a generous bite or ripping him to shreds. He hoped the wolves realised he wasn’t really tasty and would leave him be. 

It was until moments later where one of the wolves bit deeply into Suga’s forearm that he was able to let out loud cries of pain, but there was no point. But he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t have the strength to hold back the tears that had begun to stream down his dirtied cheeks and the croaks that escaped his tired throat. 

“They seem to be enjoying taking their time.” Suga watched as black boot entered his line of vision. “I was going to take pity and knock you out so you won’t feel pain. But this is much more suitable. I appreciate the wakeup call.” Something was thrown on his back, it was still warm to the touch and he could only assume it to be the lantern.

“Kiyoko.” A voice rumbled deep from the woods. “Leave him.” 

“No, the wolves need to be replenished. Leave them be Sawamura.” Was someone really going to save him or had this person come to make Suga their own meal. He didn’t know, but the consciousness was slipping away from his grasp, his eyes still fluttering to remain awake.

His eyes opened again to the dark, he wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep. But he felt his back against something. There were yips and howls, while he could hear Kiyoko screaming something in the distance. 

“I’m sorry about this.”

Suga hummed at whoever it was he felt his body being moved and bit on his lip to hold back complaints of pain. 

His body moved about in the comfort of whomever’s arms he was in, although it felt like carpet he didn’t care. It felt nice, better than lying on the ground waiting to be teared apart. 

Suga continued to slip in and out of consciousness, but when he finally felt awake, enough to care about his surroundings he was surrounded by dark brown walls that looked like they would crumble at any moment. Suddenly the room went dark before brightening up again, and when Suga looked over he saw a large hairy beast sitting on the ground facing away from Suga.

“Hello?” Suga called out. He didn’t know whether this was a good idea but if the thing could speak maybe he could find a way out. Everything about the night was ridiculous that this was the best logic he could muster. 

“You're awake?” The voice rumbled, it was familiar as well.

“Were you the one to save me?” Suga prodded as he pushed himself away from the wall. Squirming from the pain that sprouted across his body, he noticed a patch of fur sticking down and a trail of blood splattered across the wall.

“Save you?” The beast scratched the back of its neck. “I wouldn’t put it that way. Just to avoid a messy hassle?” 

“Sure whatever. But thank you.” Suga cupped the sides of his stomach where his shirt no longer was. “So, how do I leave this place?”

“Don’t be hasty. Kiyoko is probably pissed at me, and the sun has yet to rise. Get some rest and I’ll show you out.” 

Suga lifted a brow, and as if the beast knew, “I promise.”

The beast got up and patted the mud mound, which seemed to resemble a bed and watched it lie on it. The beast snorted, before turning away from Suga. 

So now he had to wait, were the wolves really lurking around? Do they ever get tired? He honestly wanted to just go home to his hot home with the broken AC and never look back at this horrid place again. 

But his eyes closed on him again.

Waking up from the dream or flashback, whichever would be more fitting, Suga scratched his hair unable to understand how that much hair could disappear into a human. 

With a snort the man jolted awake, and remained in the seated position staring at the wall before sighing. His hair, although short, spikey all about defying gravity. Yet when he turned around, Suga had to quickly look away. His heart was beating fast and he did not want to be bothered with a minute crush at the moment. 

“Were you able to sleep? I would’ve let you sleep on this, er, bed but I assumed it would hurt you more than relax you.” The man scratched the back of his neck again. 

Suga cleared his throat eyeing the man who seemed to be oblivious of his current state. “Are you usually like this or…” Suga trailed off as he nodded towards the little man. The man creased his brows following Suga’s line of sight before quickly placing a hand in front his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. 

“I-I apologize! Excuse me.” Suga bit back a chuckle watching the man pull out a small bag that Suga hadn't noticed and slip into shorts.

“A fitting look.” Suga commented and watched the tips of the man’s ears turn a bright red. 

“Well, shall I take you out of the woods?” The man obviously wanted a change of topic and Suga was glad to abide.

“Yes please.” With his arms on the ground, he tried to push himself up, but ended up falling back down choking back a sob. 

“I really need to tell Kiyoko to stop terrorizing lost people.” The man murmured as he bent in front of Suga.

“What?” Suga ignored the man as he tried to push himself up again, only to crumble.

“Get on my back, I’ll take you out as far as possible, then you need to find help.” And who was Suga to refuse such noble treatment. 

It was quiet for minutes, neither saying a word as the morning birds chirped loudly while Sugua tried to maintain some distance between him and the man’s bare back, but with his sides screaming at him to stop abusing them more, he fell onto the warm back. 

“You mentioned Kiyoko terrorizing earlier. You mean the wolves don’t kill anyone?” Suga grit his teeth at the thought of being punked. 

“Well yes, it is a prank. Which went too far last night.” The man at least sounded apologetic, but that didn’t mean Suga wasn’t going to remain quiet.

“I was almost killed. I am still injured and have to have you help me leave this damn place.” With a huff he turned his face away. 

“I apologize. I’m not sure why it happened either.” The man spoke solemnly.

“Is everything in the woods nonhuman? I mean I get theirs animals but you and Kiyoko aren’t human either right?” Suga questioned. 

“I’ll leave that for you to assume. It really isn’t anything for you to worry about.” His voice was low as if Suga had crossed unspeakable territories. 

“My bad big guy, but do tell me how does it feel to be ten times taller?” Suga grinned, trying to think back to how the beast could hardly fit in the compact room. 

At that he heard the man chuckle. It felt nice, feeling the tremors reach Suga. 

“I am certainly not that tall. Nonetheless being a scary looking beast isn’t the best life just so you know.”

Suuga gasped, “No, I had no idea. I mean I would’ve assumed your life was all glamour and glitz here in this breathtaking forest.” 

“A talent for sarcasm I see.”

The two remained quiet afterwards, and Suga’s grin grew when he noticed how sparse the trees got. He was all for the environment sure, but right now it meant he was close to escaping. 

He felt the grim around his legs tighten as the man stepped down the hill, until he was across from what seemed to look like a convenience store.

“Well this is my stop. Think you can make it?” He bends down letting Suga go down at his own pace.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine. I think I’m prepared for the worst after last night. Thank you, um…” Suga trailed off wondering what the man’s name was. 

The man didn’t seem to understand Suga’s conflict as he merely smiled looking Suga in the eye. 

“Your name. I don’t think you ever told me your name.” Suga tried again and watched the man’s ears go red. 

“Oh! Uh, yes! Daichi. Sawamura Daichi.” The endearing habit appeared again with Daichi scratching the back of his neck.

“Thank you Daichi. I’m Suga. Sugawara Koushi.” He nodded with a grin. 

“Well, bye then.” Daichi turns, one foot on top of rock. Suga tries his best to ignore the way Daichi’s thigh muscles become accentuated in such a pose.

“Do you ever leave the woods?” Suga chewed on his lip, he might’ve been bothersome to the man, but had one more question to ask him.

“Uh, no. Not really, unless I have to.” Daichi shook his head confused by the sudden question.

“What if I get chased by wolves again?” Suga grinned. 

“Well,” Daichi gulped, “I’ll be there for you. I mean just, scream and I’ll be able to find you.”

Suga stared at him, his grin growing wider. 

“That could’ve been smooth Daichi!”

**Author's Note:**

> Late as always. But here it is folks! More of a drabble I suppose?  
> 


End file.
